


A Token of My Great Respect

by nusantara



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Birthday, F/M, Family Fluff, First Time, Fluff, Married Couple, Married Sex, Romantic Fluff, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 19:31:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1177026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nusantara/pseuds/nusantara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Birthday drabbles dedicated to Priam! First is fluffy Priam/Robin on his birthday and the second is Priam/Robin's first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Birthday Morning

He likes to train very early in the morning by himself before most of the others wake up. There's a few reasons as to why -- the weather, the solitude, and the chance to really contemplate and immerse oneself in training. Sometimes he sees a few of the other awake, namely a young woman named Kjelle, and once or twice he's seen the young man with the Wyvern and his philander friend sneak back into camp right before he goes off. It's rather interesting what you can uncover if you wake up earlier enough. Maybe that's how some rumors going around the camp started, but either way, he's not the gossiping type at all.

Speaking of waking up, Priam opens his eyes, not hesitating or feeling reluctant to get up. His wife beside him is sleeping soundly, but even then, he makes sure to be quiet. He knows she's spent the past few days staying up very late with discussing things with Chrom, Frederick, and Lucina. He knows she has a duty, an obligation she is bound and proud to do, so he respects her wishes. Yet of course he worries about her health, both physical and mental. She's precious to him in a way he never experienced until he started having feelings for her. Yet now that he's in love with her, that he has such an important person to him, he can't imagine living and fighting without her by his side.

It's almost like stealth practice the way he moves to make sure he doesn't wake her. Before he leaves to retrieve his armor, he kisses her forehead. "I'll see you after my morning training, Robin." He's not sure if she actually hears him whisper this, but it's just a habit he's fallen into. Right before he leaves, he takes Ragnell with him. He looks back once more, seeing how beautiful she is when she sleeps. It's one of the few times it looks like her mind isn't filled with difficult decision and the world isn't placed on her shoulders.

Walking to where the armor is stored, he always passes by Morgan's tent. Morgan's usually fast asleep, sometimes using an open faced tactics book as a pillow substitute. Sometimes he just peaks into the tent, and sometimes he gives in and wants to be closer to his son. Yet lately he's noticed his son has been spending his nights elsewhere. Rumors usually start because of someone noticing this, but Priam has a feeling he knows where his son is. After all, strengthening bonds by fighting and training alongside someone, that's how he started to fall in love with Robin. There's also how Robin cared for him in such a way that he wasn't used to. Doing his laundry, sewing patches and repairing his clothes, it reminded him of a motherly nature and presence he's lacked for many years. Such warmth and comfort could bend any metal.

He goes to usual spot to train, the sun's not up yet. The forest is quiet, only the wind, a few animals, and himself are making sounds. Yet suddenly he notices a shift in the atmosphere, something in the energy around him. He feels another presence is here, and he knows there will be a confrontation soon enough. He can almost how long it'll take, but he doesn't draw his sword. Instead he knows he can take his challenger barehanded.

A growl, and he knows that distinct sound. The steps of the beast already gave away its size and its strength. Priam uses his hands to dispatch the ferocious beast who lunges at him, going for the kill. Instead, Priam is the one who goes for the beast, and the bear is down for the count. He carries the large bear over his shoulder, seeing the sun is now up. That means it's time to head back towards the camp, and it seems they'll be having bear meat for breakfast, lunch, and possibly dinner. This bear is much bigger than the one he fought when he was a boy,but it still brings up back to that time. He respects all foes who show strength when they challenge him, and he'll respect this bear by not letting any of it go to waste.

When he returns to camp, he sees Robin there, waiting to meet him. Her face looks a bit strained, slightly worried. The smile he gives her turns serious, and he wonders if something happened.

"What's wrong?" He simply asks, and then he notices Robin's face slightly change. She looks a bit more embarrassed now.

"I was hoping to wake up before you and polish your armor and sew some of the holes in your shirts, but I slept in." Ah, so it's guilt. "At least I can try to cook you some breakfast since I didn't sleep in too late." She's mentioned that she wanted to be a better wive to him, but he honestly can't think of a way she could be one. To him, she is everything he could want in not just a woman, but a partner in life and close friend. "It's the least I can do as your wife on this day."

"It's fine, and sure, this bear meat isn't going to cook itself." He walks with her to the cooking area, and seeing her smile again, it makes him smile, too. "Your company alone for breakfast is the best way to start the day." There's a blush across her face makes saying these things even more enjoyable.

Robin's cooking has gotten better, but Priam isn't actually that bad at it. His way of cooking is rather rustic, and his "bacon" bear meat has become a hit among the Shepherds. Yet today it's just them, and well, Morgan was there for a little bit, but he had something to do in the market. That meant grabbing a few pieces of meat and sticking a roll of bread in his mouth before running off. The boy was full of energy much like himself in his younger days, but he saw so much of Robin in him. He had his mother's eyes, so reading him wasn't too hard. He really is a good combination of the both, and fatherhood was slightly awkward at first, but he took to it quickly.

"He could have at least stayed for breakfast." Robin says, sighing a little.

"If he has things to do, he must do them." Morgan's a bright young man with a lot of energy.

"But it's your birthday." Ah, so that's the reasons she felt guilty this morning? He noticed she was a little off. "We should spend it together as a family."

"Families aren't defined about what they do, but how they treat, love, and respect each other." He tries to ease her concerns with his own advice. "You are a loving wife and mother of our child, and I can't see myself with anyone else." When he speaks like that, Robin still feels a little overwhelmed… but in a good way of course.

"I need to be a better wife." She's still being hard on herself, though. "I wanted to give you a present or at least do a few chores for you, but with Grima being summoned-" She's about to say more, but he kisses her fore head.

"You gave me the best gifts I could ever ask for, Robin. You gave me a child who I am proud of. He shows our strong bonds and love could make someone so full of hope and strength, no matter what future he comes from." Morgan is beyond precious to him, and being a good father is something he wants to be. "Then there's you and your love. You changed me for a better and taught me something only my true soulmate could, and having you as my wife beside me, these are the only gifts I'll need in my life."

Robin is blushing at the words, wanting to look away but stare at him. She plays with her food a little because she's so overwhelmed with emotions. Who knew this man could be this romantic and have such a way with words? And then he gets flustered and defensively cute when it comes to little things like doing his laundry.

Eventually she does look at him. "When you put it that way," she laughs, trying to ease things out after such a robust declaration. "Maybe I should have asked Morgan to buy a large ribbon from the market instead of some armor and sewing supplies." She kisses him, trying not to smile to much as she does so.


	2. The Wind In The Evening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Priam's and Robin's first time together. I pictured the smaller build for Robin for this! Warning for descriptions of sex.

His body is well toned, almost carved out, she thinks. She expects nothing less, seeing how he trains and how in control he is of his body. He's so much larger than her, but it doesn't intimidate her. Instead, it excites her, and having his body pressed against hers is arousing to say the least. It's not like she hasn't thought of Priam shirtless before, and even talk among the Shepherds of Priam without his armor and some of his clothing happened a few times (And it wasn't just the women). He's an attractive man, and his strength and strong personality could win over most women. It won her over, but the other side of him won her over the most.

With such a strong body, one that could easily throw her body over his right shoulder, he's gentle with her. His lips are gentle as the kiss their way up from her inner thigh to her lips. His fingers are gentle as they massage her breasts, and her embarrassment fades because he sees the look in his eyes. It's his eyes focusing on her, wanting and desiring her. Maybe it should embarrass her, but it instead brings out a lust in her. It feels good to make such a powerful man want, crave you like this.

One unforeseen issue of being an amnesiac rises. "… I'm not sure about, uh." She tries to find how to phrase this. 

"Do you want to stop?" He misinterprets, and she quickly shakes her head.

"No, it's just, I'm not sure about my, err, experience." Gods, that was awkward, and she worries she ruined the moment. 

Or at least she thinks she does, but instead, Priam's face is too adorable, so she ends up smiling and laughing. "But I trust you." She cups his right cheek in her hand, reassuring him. "So don't stop, Priam."

"No matter what, I will love, treasure, and treat you like the Queen you are, and I hope I can show that to you." His face moves closer to her, their lips almost touching as his voice is in a rough whisper. "Tonight especially." He kisses her, and with that, he pushes inside her. the line is a bit corny, but the way he says it, full of emotion, it melts her heart more than she'd ever admit to. 

She wonders if it will hurt. They did plenty of foreplay, but foreplay can only satiate for so long It does hurt, and she clings to him, kissing him back to keep her mind off the pain. It's not the worst pain she's ever felt, but there's still a dull, slow pain she can't ignore. Still, she can tell how gentle and considerate he is, paying attention to how her body is reacting to his movements and actions. She could probably start to over analyze his technique, but instead, she's too distracted my his caresses and his kissing. 

Priam is full of contrasts, and it shows the way he makes love to her. He's patient, restrained, and is keeping is steady rhythm. He's not too cautious, though, as he knows her limits. She may be smaller than him, but she is also strong. He doesn't want to make it seems like he's treating her like something that he can break as he respect for her, but even then, tonight is a learning experience. He's well over a foot taller than her, maybe a foot and and then some actually, but he never treats her like he can break her. In fact, she can give him a good run for his money.

His rhyme does slowly go faster, building up as her body relaxes. He's not denying he's using some of is breathing techniques, but it's bit harder to focus when he looks at Robin's face and her body. Her eyes reveal so much, and he can see how much she loves him. This makes him feel like the happiest man in all the realms. He's trying his best to show how much he appreciates her with ever kiss, with ever movement, with every breath. He hopes he gets the message across, but if not, he'll always use words and gifts. 

When he gets close, he makes sure to hold her hand. It's his way of saying he's with during this intimate moment. They share one more kiss, but it's a bit clumsy as they both rush it just a little too much. Yet he makes a recovery, sneaking in an extra kiss as he comes inside her. Yet he has to break the kiss a bit too early, the both of them are breathless. He just wants to look at the face she's look a bit longer, keeping it in his memory. This is the woman he loves -- this is the woman he left his home village and who changed his life and made him find a new way of living.


End file.
